The Real World
A long-running skit series which is a parody of MTV's The Real World. It contains many different seasons including some of Wazoo's most memorable characters. =Characters= *Joshua (Giovanni Colantonio) - A preppy boy who is assumed to be gay. He is very non-confrontational yet often tries to be the leader in the disorganized household. *Jimmy (Jamie O'Connell) - A character who has gone through many phases in the house. At heart, he is a hardcore gamer. He is usally always seen with a game in his hands or a copy of Electronic Gaming Monthly. He also has gone through a period where he was a jock, drug abuser, and criminal. *Coremeister (Cory Pray) - The big antagonist in the house. He's a complete jock who gets his fun out of beating up his much geekier housemates. He is constantly out having sex with other women and telling endless 'Your Mom' jokes. *Mark (Andrew Thomas) - A character who seems to be Coremiester's jock side-kick. He also likes beating Jimmy and Joshua up. He is also a known Dendropheliac. He's basically a more demented version of Coremeister. *Bob (Cory Pray) - An Arabic man who comes to live with the cast. He spends his days in the house praying to Allah and cursing his American housemates. His appearance was very brief as he left to fight alongside his country in war. =Seasons= There was a total of ten seasons for the life of this show. *Season 1 - Joshua, Jimmy, and Coremeister are all brought together under one roof to live together. Joshua and Jimmy must struggle with Coremeister's completely aggressive behavior. Eventually the two devise a plan to kill him by electrocution and live in harmony. *Season 2 - Joshua and Jimmy retun for another season without Coremesiter. However, they are plauged by more problems as the new bully, Mark, begins attacking the housemates. In addition, they are stuck with Bob the Arab who hates just about everything. *Season 3 - A false diagnosis reveals that Coremeister is not in fact dead, but alive and returning to the house. Joshua and Jimmy must face Coremeister's intense wrath. Tension also rises when Coremeister jizzes on Jimmy's GBA screen. *Season 4 - Another seemingly normal season begins, however Jimmy begins to act very strange. First he begins acting unusually aggressive, causing him and Coremeister to briefly get along, and then he begins secretely sneaking out at night. Coremesiter, who has become obsessed with Chinese Jokes, and Joshua team up to find out the cause of Jimmy's behavior. The two soon discover that Jimmy has been abusing a strange form of LSD called Zirotech. *Season 4.2 Beta Version - The three housemates team meet up once again only to find that Coremeister has become blind and began playing the flute. Jimmy onces again begins acting strange and seeks the help of a Jewish doctor. Eventually, the drugs overtake Jimmy transforming him into H. *Season Finale - In a false ending to the series, Coremiester momentarily becomes retarded. During this time, Jimmy becomes paralyzed after being bit on the nut by a pelican. Joshua must cope with Coremiester's retardation, sadly neglecting Jimmy as he becomes more paralyzed by the second. Eventually, the two discover that Jimmy has 'passed away'. *Season X - Mark makes a return to the house for another round. However, upon arrival the guys discover that Coremeister has transformed into a raccoon to boost his image. Mark also walks in on Jimmy one night in secret, leading Jimmy to kill Mark. *Season...? Part 1 - The housemates finally swap locations, moving to a house in Dennis, MA. However, tensions begin to rise as Coremeister begins showing a very peculiar intrest in the housemates. His personality completely changes, and he begins hanging out with Wardy and Wardo. The boys also begin drinking a lot of Gatorade. A mystery also arises when Coremeister reveals that he has been listening to a Jimmy/Joshua conversation for only 3/4ths of the time. *Season...? Part 2 - The 1/4th mystery continues as the guys are relocated to Colorado. Coremeister now begins acting even stranger, becoming suddennly emotional. Jimmy, in a sudden depression, becomes a hermit. After being found by Joshua at a bar, Coremeister reveals what he was doing the other 1/4th of the time; He was having sex with Jimmy's mother until she died. *Season...? Part 3 - Jimmy continues to struggle with the recent loss of his mother and the lack of privacy in the mens' New Zeland 'apartment'. Aware of Coremeister's secret, Joshua urges him to tell Jimmy the truth. Coremeister reveals the mystery to Jimmy, creating large tension between the two. Failed Season In addition to the long list of seasons, a lost one exists. This terrible, lost episode finds Jimmy and Joshua dealing with two new ridiculous roomates. One is Bertha (Andrew Thomas), an overly horny woman who keeps attacking the men. The other is Cricket, a bitter individual who has taken a vow of silence. Cricket only communicates through writings in his notebook. This makes for extremely long confessions consisting of the character writting for thirty seconds before showing the notebook to the camera. In the episode, Joshua begins to unravel a mystery regarding Jimmy. He begins finding odd equipment throughout the house and his belongings, including drugs and weapons. The incomplete episode was immediately deemed terrible and lost ever since. =Other Appearances= Some Real World characters have made appearances in other skits. Most notably, Coremeister has appeared in many skits including Shmellows and Shallow Green Sea, among others. Jamie O'Connell also famously portrayed Giovanni Colantonio's character, Joshua, in Final Fantasy: Parody. =Trivia= *Season 4 recieved 2 standing ovation when it was premiered at FFF. The first was for when Joshua uttered his first curse word, and the second was after it ended. *The only Real Worlds to be edited were the "..?" trilogy. *Season 4, though never edited, featured music during the character's first confessionals. This was done by placing a CD player up to the camera. *'Season Finale' was very poorly recieved when it premiered at CFF. Wazoo members found the skit to be more of a depressing downer than a piece of comedic genius. However, Doug Linse claims that it is one of his favorite installments of the series. *Jack Samels was nearly in '...? Part 1' as he was on vacation with the cast the week it was filmed. However, he ended up leaving the day the skit was filmed. *The series often makes subtle (And sometimes not so subtle) refrences to other Wazoo members. This group includes Bryan Grove (4.2 Beta Version, ...? Part 2), Andrew Hoffman (...? Part 2), and Jack Samels (...? Part 1).